Beginning of a New End part I
by busterdragon
Summary: The story of Dark's journey to Althea to save the world.


(Disclaimer: I don't own winxclub or most of these characters but I do own my own character. My character is called Dark)

Hello, this is BusterDragon554's grammar slave, Mez10000. Boy, does he need it! He owns this storyline, but without me, you wouldn't be able to make head nor tails of this!

* * *

_**Meeting the winxclub and the school**_

Hello, I am Dark. I am the son of Dark valentine. I was caught up in the same 'accident' as my father. The man who did this to me was called Professor Gast. I look nothing like my father I wear black shirt and jacket, black joggers and I have black hair, spiked like Cloud (FFVII). My father also left his most valuable possession his triple barrel handgun almost like the double barrel shot gun but with a extra barrel and in a hand gun form. Anyway, I should be getting to the story now.

I have been keeping an eye on Bloom the new student at Althea the magic school for people with the power of Winx. I know what you're thinking, _'Why would I be going to a school if I don't have Winx?'_ Well, you're wrong I do have Winx. I didn't tell you at the beginning until now, my mother was a pixie and my father was well I won't get to that ok. Anyway I think you know how it happened and if you didn't how old are you?. Now I'm getting side tracked you make me get side tracked again I'll kill you instead. I won't tell you the story ha-ha.

I was entering the school when a lady that was trying to look scary jumped me by surprise and said to me, "What do you think you are doing?"

I replied, "Well, it looks like I'm going to the headmistress."

She looked at me in a grumpy way and said, "Well then, come with me."

I thought I might not say no!

I knew the way but I didn't say anything, after five minutes I was at the headmistress's office.

I opened the door and said to the headmistress, "I am Dark. I have come to join your school." She was amazed that I was the first male Winx person to join this school in 50 years.

She said to me, "Ah, yes, I have your application form. But will your parent's come to parent's evening?"

I replied, "No sorry they are…well, I cannot say now."

She then said to me, "Oh then, I shall show you to your room. Your roommate will be Flora but the main room has Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora and Bloom."

My mouth dropped when I heard the name Bloom but I quickly forgot so I wouldn't bring it up. After 10 minutes I was at the dorm I would be spending the next 6 years in. The headmistress then introduced me to the girls.

Stella said to me, "Well, aren't you cute!"

I replied, "Thanks." I walked over to where I would be sleeping. Then, one of Flora's plants took my bag and put it down on the floor, so I decided to unpack the last item to come out of my bag, which was my father's gun.

Then Flora come into the room and saw the gun, so she said to me, "Why have you got that gun? You aren't going to hurt my plants are you?"

I had to quickly think on my feet " No, I would never harm a plant unless it attacked me".

She said in relief "Whew, I thought you were going to harm them. So what is it for anyway?"

I said, "It was my father's. Anyway, I'm Dark "

She said to me, "I know, I'm Flora."

Duh, I guessed she was. Who wouldn't? Anyway, I suggested we get some sleep.

That night I had a nightmare, but it was no ordinary nightmare. I felt the pain in it; my father was being tortured. I woke up 3 hours before Flora so I decided to get dressed in my black outfit. I opened the door that went outside. I jumped off the edge and I decided to go for a walk.

I was only walking for a couple of minutes until the mistress stopped me and asked, "What are you doing at this hour of the night."

I replied, "Let's see, I'm walking around the school."

She shouted back at me, "Don't get cocky with me now, Dark!"

I replied. "I really don't care what you think."

Then before she say anything, I jumped into the darkness to escape her fiery rage.

The first lesson was changing; we had to change our hair colour. I changed my hair to white then back to black after the others changed theirs into blonde. Bloom had trouble with her's; she couldn't do it.

The teacher said, "It's a little early to fall behind - you've got a lot of homework to catch up on".

That afternoon at lunch the headmistress announced that there was going to be a ball tonight, the Red Fountain boys were coming.

Bloom looked kind of worried so I went up to her and asked "Got anyone special, eh perhaps Brendan? Eh, Bloom?"

She looked at me and blushed and said, "Uh, no I just haven't got any good clothes."

Stella then butted in and said, "Well, I have got the perfect dress. I'll show you when we go back to the dorms."

We walked up to the dorms and everyone was flashing of their new outfits. I couldn't stop looking at Flora's; it was so beautiful and cute. Stella was showing hers off like a complete and total mong, flashing it about and Stella had told us she had maxed out her credit card as per usual. So we decided to go to Magic's to get Bloom a nice outfit to wear.

_**Magic's the place for clothes as Stella says**_

We were wandering around Magic's for ages looking at clothes. Bloom found an excellent dress but it was too pricey. Stella said she would buy it but Flora reminded her she maxed her credit card out. The girls decided to go back to school while Bloom and I went around to look for the perfect dress. We went to all the bargain shops. Bloom found the perfect items and we just noticed the time. After doing 3 hours of shopping we then quickly ran back to Althea.

_**The ball and the duck spell**_

Bloom started to worry because she had no scissors; she was saying, 'What is a magic school without any scissors?"

I started to think, well, why not use magic? But she was out the room like a missile while I stayed back and looked after Stella's ring. Bloom saw the witches near where they were plotting to steal Stella's ring and they started to make a spell on the gifts the red fountain boys were going to give them. Bloom was rushing about and accidentally bumped into Brendan and he asked her for a dance.

She said, "Yes," and ran off.

She found the girls and told them that the witches were here. Then just as the witches cast the spell I jumped, pulled my gun out and started to fire at them to force them off. I was jumping about the place then Icy froze me in a giant ice cube. I managed to use fire3 just in time to melt the ice. But when I came to, the witches were gone, so I ran to get Bloom and told the girls about the spell. When we got to the box with the presents in it, it was gone; the red fountain boys took it to the hall. They started to hand them out. We quickly put our hands together and said a chant to make the eggs turn back to normal. Prince Sky came up and gave Stella an enchanted egg.

Stella said, "Wow, an enchanted egg. How thoughtful!"

Then with quick thinking Flora came up with a plan. They changed the egg with her ring. Then the girls except Bloom went back to the ball. Bloom and I went back to the dorm.

After a while the box with the ring in floated off the ground. Bloom ran after it while I opened the back door and stood on the balcony to get ready for a battle. The box dropped to the floor and the ring case with the egg in floated out the box. The witches were standing in the trees waiting for the ring but Bloom grabbed it 22 meters away from them.

The witches were really mad and jumped out at Bloom.

They said, "That's it! Give me the ring of Solaria now! You annoying little pixie!"

I jumped out and landed in front of Bloom and I shouted, "Stay back! If you want Bloom you've got to go through me! Besides, I want payback from earlier!"

I swiped my gun from its pouch and started to fire. I grabbed the ring box from Bloom and Bloom had just grabbed onto a piece of a rock as stormy made an earthquake. Then I saw Bloom go angry and saw her turn into her Winx form.

She said, "You're in for it now!"

Icy said back, "Just a couple of wings and she thinks she strong."

I didn't say anything so I just kept firing. Then Icy froze me again but this time it was more dangerous. Icy got the ring box and teleported away. Bloom didn't know I was frozen so she went away.

The witches were at cloud tower and Icy opened the ring box then the egg hatched and a purple duck was there calling her mummy and stuff.

Meanwhile the next day I was found but I was badly frozen; any longer then my organs would've frozen solid. While I spent the next 2 days in hospital, Bloom had another adventure but I'm not going to tell you that yet, ha-ha.

_**Cloud tower**_

Bloom told me what happened to Stella and her ring - that the witches had it. So we decided to plot to go to Cloud Tower tonight when everybody was asleep, and be back by morning. Tecna downloaded a map of Cloud Tower, and Flora led us through the underground tunnels.

We came to stop when Tecna told us where the witches room was on the second floor. How convenient was that? We got to the room and we couldn't find the ring so I made an easy find spell so it would be easier to find.

Then it hit me, not literally but I saw it on the floor in a pile of dust and…well dust.

Stella ran and said, "Why would they put my ring there? Well, at least it's back with me"

Then we went down to the library because Bloom wanted to find out about the great dragon but it was no use, she found a book exactly like the one she saw in the library. When see opened it, it was blank, then she found a book with her name on it in big bold letters.

BLOOM

Then we went to the doorway, but it disappeared, so I pulled out my gun and shot 3 bullets into the 'wall'. No use so I put my gun back into my pouch.

Tecna fired a well digi spell but it looked like it was made worse so we all transformed into our Winx forms and fired a combo spell. Well, at least it worked. If there's no way out, make one.

We quickly ran to the underground pass but the hall kept going and going on for like forever then all of a sudden loads of these tiny insects came.

Musa said, "My friend once had a load of these but then I never saw her again. One bite and your dead."

I replied, "Well that's good news. Hey, let's make a fire shield!"

We put together our Winx and created a big green shield that whatever touched it would burn like mad.

When the bugs touched it they only became stronger, so Flora said, "I know, I'll use what we use on my planet that makes bugs go away. Their natural enemy."

She whipped up a spell and an ant-eater dog thing appeared and started to eat the bugs.

Then they all turned to slime and Stella said a joke witch really didn't have to be said. "Hey, when we get back, remind me to book a mud facial."

But then the slime turned into something worse so… "That's it! I'm really annoyed now!" I shouted. "Limit break, level 1 mega flare!" and I turned into a weird minotaur with massive mammoth tusks and I shot out a massive ball of fire at the slime thing and it disintegrated.

I turned back and the girls were really scared. I just said, "What? What did I do? I just saved us all."

Instead of the girls replying we just ran to the grand-ball room but it wasn't the grand-ball room it was a massive junk room.

Stella said another rubbish joke. "I'll leave them my interior designer's number."

I said back, "Stella, enough with the stupid jokes this is serious now!"

Then more bugs came so Stella sent it on fire but because of her stupid action………WE'RE BURNING IN HELL! We were surrounded by the fire, then Bloom looked like she just cut off from the world for a moment and she walked towards the fire. She opened a door and came back to her senses. Instead of dawdling we just jumped down the shoot and we all landed on top of each other.

Flora asked, "Is everybody okay?"

Bad for me I was at the bottom and squashed by the girls. So we just ran as fast as we could back to Althea. When we got back we all started to talk about how tired we were saying I wish the bed could fly to me.

Then Musa said, "I'm so tired I could crash right here!"

Then we were stopped by the head of detention, who I still don't know the name of her yet. We were taken to the headmistress. She told us that Cloud Tower was strictly off limits but we had still gone anyway.

We all started saying that the witches started it and she said, "Enough! I am going to give you all detention Z23."

She waved her hands and said power invokes and we lost our powers. I didn't lose mine because I put an anti-magic field around me so I wouldn't lose my powers - lucky me. We went back to our dorms to get some sleep.

_**The end.**_

_**Or is it?**_


End file.
